Death on the Docks
Death on the Docks 'is the fourth case in the game. Case Background The victim was a man named Myron Simmons. He was brutally stabbed in the stomach multiple times. Eventually, he died of blood-loss. Surprisingly, the killer was the barge driver, Conrad Wagner. In Grimsborough University in 1990, Conrad was madly in love with Linda. The two have been dating for three months until Conrad discovered that Linda was seeing Myron. After graduating college, Linda moved in with Myron then two years later, they got married which enraged Conrad. Judge Hall sentenced Conrad to 20 years in prison with a chance of parole for 15 years. Victim *'Myron Simmons '(Was stabbed to death and eventually died of blood-loss) Murder Weapon *'Pocketknife Killer *'Conrad Wagner' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures *The suspect is left-handed Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has dandruff *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures *The suspect is left-handed Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has dandruff Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures *The suspect is left-handed Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has dandruff *The suspect has brown hair Killer's Profile *The killer knows First Aid gestures. *The killer is left-handed. *The killer has dandruff. *The killer is a type O+. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes *Docks *Container *Barbershop *Barber's Seat *Victim's Kitchen *Kitchen Counter Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Docks. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wallet Contents) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Conrad Wagner about the murder. *Examine Wallet Contents. (Clue: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Barbershop Card) *Investigate Barbershop. (Clues: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Clue: Torn Schedule) *Examine Torn Schedule. (Result: Barber's Schedule) *Talk to Richard Anderson about the victim. *Speak to Hector Cooper. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Investigate Victim's Kitchen. (Clues: Torn Photograph) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Wedding Photograph) *Talk to Linda Simmons about her dead husband. *Investigate Barber's Seat. (Clues: Torn Diploma) *Examine Torn Diploma. (Result: First Aid Diploma) *Interrogate Richard Anderson about the diploma. *Talk to Joe Lexington about the victim. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: *Talk to Conrad Wagner. *Investigate Kitchen Counter. (Clues: Briefcase, Drug Package) *Examine Briefcase. (Clue: Torn Leaflet) *Examine Torn Leaflet. (Result: Leaflet) *Analyze Leaflet. (00:30:00) *Talk to Linda Simmons about the victim's life insurance. *Examine Drug Package. (Result: Revealed Number) *See if Hector knows who the drug package belongs to. *Interrogate Joe Lexington about the drug package. *Investigate Container. (Clues: Bloodstained Rag, Pocketknife) *Examine Bloodstained Rag. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Examine Pocketknife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Help Hector Cooper. *Investigate Docks. (Clues: Broken Action Figure) *Examine Broken Action Figure. (Result: Action Figure) *Analyze Action Figure. (03:00;00) *Return the action figure to Hector Cooper. *Talk to Richard Anderson. *Investigate Barbershop. (Clues: Pile of Hair) *Examine Pile of Hair. (Result: Scissors) *Return the scissors to Richard Anderson. *See how Linda Simmons is coping. *Investigate Victim's Kitchen. (Clues: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Unlocked Safe) *Examine Unlocked Safe. (Result: Ring) *Examine Ring. (Result: Date) *Return the ring to Linda Simmons. *Go to Next Case. (1 star)